New Year
by Xanthia Oliphant
Summary: "15 seconds!" You can do this. "14...13...12..." C'mon, Kennedy, you're a survivor or Raccoon City, Havardville and Spain! "11...10...9..." This is nothing. "7..." It's now or never. Cleon/oneshot. Inspired by hobohunter. :3 T for language.


"Don't you dare finish that fucking sentence, Kennedy." the younger Redfield pointed a slender finger at the blonde.

"I'm just saying, Qu-" Leon started.

"I swear-" Claire angrily got up from her chair in an attempt to whack Leon on the side of the head, but instead, succeeded in knocking over her beer bottle. "Crap!" she yelled, jumping back and picking the bottle up. She frowned down on the large stain on her shirt and pants and narrowed her eyes at Leon, who sat there eyes wide. The remaining of the bottle's contents, that hadn't fallen on the Redfield, dripped to the hardwood floors of her brother's house. Everyone in the house looked at them then either looking confused or holding back a laugh, Chris, obviously, was one of the people holding back a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Claire!" he apologized quickly and stood up, looking for something-_anything_ to dry her clothing. At that point he was honestly and truly scared. Both Redfields were the only ones that could make him feel like that, because when they were mad, they were _mad._ Claire merely glared at him before chucking the now empty bottle into the waste bin. Jill quickly got up from where she sat beside Chris on the sofa and grabbed Claire's arm and led her into the hallway before she could yell at Leon.

"I blame you, jackass." she looked back before they disappeared into a bedroom. Chris busted out laughing then, the oaf barely managed to swallow his mouth full of beer, as did Billy. Even Barry was grinning. He glared at each of them before he stared back at the smooth black table top.

"I... I didn't think she was going to freak out that much." Leon mumbled.

"Claire loves blaming her klutziness on everyone else. You were just in the line of fire." Chris chuckled and took a long swig of his beer. "Next time don't insult Queen, okay?"

"Claire is one to overreact." Rebecca said from across the room, giggling. Billy was still laughing beside her. Apparently everyone found the whole ordeal so damn hilarious, Leon thought bitterly. Rebecca looked up over Leon's head and her eyes widened slightly. "Only a teensy bit, of course!" she squeaked. Leon turned around to see Claire in a blouse and a new pair of jeans. Claire made a face at the younger woman but smiled to show that she was joking.

"Sorry, Clairebear, those are the only clean clothes I have right now. I know you don't like blouses" Jill said as she at back on the sofa.

"It's ok." she sighed. As she sat back down Leon couldn't help but notice how the silky blue top accentuated her curves deliciously or how the dark blue jeans hugged her waist perfectly. Leon couldn't lie when he said Claire was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He'd known Claire a little over thirteen years now but she was still just as beautiful and breathtaking as ever. The years, as well as the outbreaks, and definitely taken a toll on the 32 year old, though. He could see the worry lines that had formed on her creamy white skin, the laugh lines that tugged at her eyes or the small bags that were caused from lack of sleep. Up close, he could notice the faint scars on her body from Raccoon City and such horrors, which was no surprise. The two-as well as everyone else in the house at that moment-had been dealt harsh lives. Their lives had certainly been a far cry from normal, thanks to Umbrella. But to Leon, Claire was still the beautiful nineteen year-old he met in Raccoon City all those years ago. Leon felt Chris' angry eyes on him and he swiftly looked away from Claire.

"Better stop looking at my sister." Chris mumbled before turning back to the tv. Claire grinned widely when she heard the comment and looked at the blonde.

"Oh, Mr. Secret Agent is checkin' me out, is he?" she joked, chuckling a bit. Leon's eyes widened and he blushed.

"No, I wa-"

"Oh calm down, rookie, I'm only kidding." she flashed him another beautiful smile.

"I haven't been a rookie for thirteen years, Red." he rolled his eyes.

"You'll always be one in my eyes." she said her crystal clear blue eyes sparkling with affection. Leon held her gaze for a few seconds before she got up awkwardly and went to the fridge. "Anyone want another beer?" she asked. Barry lifted his bottle up and swished it around, as did Chris and Leon. She shook her head mumbling something about alcoholics and got out three bottles. She preceded to hand one to Barry, who was lightly scolded by his wife, and one to Chris before she sat down at the table she and Leon were seated at. Leon reached for the last bottle but Claire yanked it away from his grasp, shaking a finger at him.

"_You_ can get your own." she flashed a saccharine smile and popped open her bottle.

"Ooooh, she gotcha good, Kennedy." Billy commented earning himself a slap on the arm from Rebecca. On the other hand, Chris got up halfway from the sofa and high-fived Billy. Leon glared at the Redfield before getting up and getting his own beer. On his way back he flicked Claire on the back of the head and at back down as if nothing had happened.

"Jerk!" she said. The next few hours were spent how they should've been before Umbrella; they say around, laughing at each others lame jokes-Chris' in particular- and sharing stories of nostalgic times gone by. For once, everything felt normal. They were all together like one big happy, somewhat messed up, family. Timed seemed to fly by as they started playing poker, beet bottles lined up on the table like an army assembling. In place of money, however, they betted jelly beans after Kathy and Jill's insufferable scolding. Leon honestly had no idea what was happening after the first half of the game. His eyes were fixed on Claire. For some reason, he was hooked on her every movement, she made it seem so interesting. Anything anyone else did she just seemed to do it better, more gracefully. Leon was not an emotional person, by all means. But with Claire, his tough government agent exterior melted away, leaving behind the sappy blonde to stare at her like a lovesick teenager.

"Earth to Leon! Anyone there?" the redhead laughed and waved a hand in front of his eyes. It took a few moments to register the movement.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." he mumbled.

"Oh, it's almost twelve you guys!" Rebecca said excitedly.

"Let's go outside!" Polly said already rushing for the door. Everyone followed her out, Billy turning up the radio to hear the announcer's countdown. Leon never really cared about the new year, but he wanted to finally tell Claire how he truly felt before it rang in.

"30 seconds!" the announcer yelled. Leon looked around the lawn and saw Chris and Jill hugging tightly and smiling, Barry and Kathy in the same fashion. Billy wrapped his arms around Rebecca from behind and rested his chin on her brown hair. Carlos and his new girlfriend were off at the corner, kissing passionately. Polly and Moira waited at the end of the lawn, looking up at the sky expectantly. Finally, his eyes came to rest on the beautiful woman to the left of him, the one woman who could make him feel the he did, however cheesy that sounded. His heart gave a lurch as the announcers voice broke through his thoughts.

"15 seconds!" _You can do this_. "14...13...12..." _C'mon Kennedy, you're a survivor or Raccoon City, Havardville and Spain! _"11...10...9..." _This is nothing_, _nothing compared to Ganados, or zombies or those damn lickers._ "7..." _It's now or never. _Leon swiftly turned towards Claire and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her towards him before he could back out. The moment his lips made contact with hers every sense was aflame, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Claire's eyes flew open in surprise but soon she returned his kiss with the same passion, which made him even more happier. He could faintly hear the rest of the announcers countdown. "3...2...1! Happy New Year!" and then the sound of clapping and cheering could be heard. Leon pulled away, his hand coming up so his thumb could lightly stroke Claire's cheek.

"Happy New Year, Claire." he grinned.

"Happy New Year, Leon." she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. And like any other clichéd kissing scene, the bright colorful lights of the fireworks lit up the sky above them.

Chris looked over at the two and smiled warmly. _Atta boy, rookie_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was inspired by hobohunter-my favorite author on this site. Because her Cleon fics make me so gosh darn happy! :3 That's why Claire and Leon are portrayed the way they are in her stories**, **, I guess it's safe to say this is dedicated to her? Well, I hope ya like it hobohunter! :D**

**Also, this is a _slightly _edited version only because I realized how many mistakes my sleepy mind missed. And HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm just glad 2011-the horrible year- is over and done with.  
><strong>


End file.
